


Lock the Door

by femmenoire



Category: Cold Case
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmenoire/pseuds/femmenoire
Summary: Kat and Bell have a midday rendezvous, with a visitor.





	Lock the Door

Cops.

Every random, controlling, annoying thing Kat Miller did, Curtis Bell just shrugged and chalked it up to her being a cop.

It was a damn simple explanation but, hell, if it walks like a duck…

Besides, every now and then her personality had its perks.

This was definitely one of those days.

She’d told him to meet her in Interrogation Room B for a surprise.

He’d imagined they’d have a little make out session, maybe a little over the bra action, nothing much, just a nice mid-day pick me up.

So when he walked into the room and saw her in nothing but a pair of sexy, electric blue pumps he almost came right then and there.

“Lock the door,” was all she said, in that hard tone she reserved for perps.

He complied instantly.

***

She was bent over the table in the middle of the room. Hands flat on the table. Her ass in the air. A small smile on his lips.

He could see her slit was moist and dripping. She wiggled her butt at him as he undid his belt; his hands trembling slightly with excitement.

There is something damn sexy about a woman who could lay a man out with a single punch.

Kat was that woman.

But even sexier than her tough exterior was the sound she made when he grabbed her hips and eased his dick into her, nice and slow, just the way she liked it.

It was somewhere between a moan and a shriek. And it drove him wild.

She was so wet he had to grit his teeth to stop from ramming into her hard and fast. She’d cut him off immediately if he tried that before she was ready, but goddamn he wanted to.

“Do you like that?” There was a giggle in her voice. She knew what he wanted and it was damn clear that she was going to make him beg.

“Shut up,” he said in a harsh whisper.

He was inside her completely, his balls resting against her ass; he stopped to enjoy the fit.

She squeezed her cunt around him. He gripped her hips harder. “Fuck.”

He took a deep breath and then gently pulled himself out, inch by agonizing inch.

She made that noise again. He was damn close to losing it.

“Do you wanna go faster?”

He doesn’t bother to answer, just slams into her.

A deep, guttural moan passes her lips and he looks up to see her face in the mirror.

She’s sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and that’s it, he thinks. All bets are off.

He starts a rhythmic rolling off his hips not too slow and just rough enough to keep her from yelling so loud and bringing the whole precinct running.

He’s worried for a second that she’s not enjoying it, but then she starts to grind into him.

“Ah,” they say in unison as he hits her spot.

“Rub my clit,” she says matter-of-factly.

Cops.

He reaches around and spreads her lips, she cries out and clamps down on him immediately.

A few more thrusts and he collapses onto her back, panting.

***

She’s dressed and armed again.

“Slow down boy,” she says, when he reaches for her ass. “I’ve been waiting for a warrant all day. I gotta find Scotty.”

Cops.

Every random, controlling, annoying thing Kat Miller did, Curtis Bell just shrugged and chalked it up to her being a cop.

It was a damn simple explanation but, hell, if it walks like a duck…

Besides, every now and then her personality had its perks.

This was definitely one of those days.

She’d told him to meet her in Interrogation Room B for a surprise.

He’d imagined they’d have a little make out session, maybe a little over the bra action, nothing much, just a nice mid-day pick me up.

So when he walked into the room and saw her in nothing but a pair of sexy, electric blue pumps he almost came right then and there.

“Lock the door,” was all she said, in that hard tone she reserved for perps.

He complied instantly.

***

She was bent over the table in the middle of the room. Hands flat on the table. Her ass in the air. A small smile on his lips.

He could see her slit was moist and dripping. She wiggled her butt at him as he undid his belt; his hands trembling slightly with excitement.

There is something damn sexy about a woman who could lay a man out with a single punch.

Kat was that woman.

But even sexier than her tough exterior was the sound she made when he grabbed her hips and eased his dick into her, nice and slow, just the way she liked it.

It was somewhere between a moan and a shriek. And it drove him wild.

She was so wet he had to grit his teeth to stop from ramming into her hard and fast. She’d cut him off immediately if he tried that before she was ready, but goddamn he wanted to.

“Do you like that?” There was a giggle in her voice. She knew what he wanted and it was damn clear that she was going to make him beg.

“Shut up,” he said in a harsh whisper.

He was inside her completely, his balls resting against her ass; he stopped to enjoy the fit.

She squeezed her cunt around him. He gripped her hips harder. “Fuck.”

He took a deep breath and then gently pulled himself out, inch by agonizing inch.

She made that noise again. He was damn close to losing it.

“Do you wanna go faster?”

He doesn’t bother to answer, just slams into her.

A deep, guttural moan passes her lips and he looks up to see her face in the mirror.

She’s sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and that’s it, he thinks. All bets are off.

He starts a rhythmic rolling off his hips not too slow and just rough enough to keep her from yelling so loud and bringing the whole precinct running.

He’s worried for a second that she’s not enjoying it, but then she starts to grind into him.

“Ah,” they say in unison as he hits her spot.

“Rub my clit,” she says matter-of-factly.

Cops.

He reaches around and spreads her lips, she cries out and clamps down on him immediately.

A few more thrusts and he collapses onto her back, panting.

***

She’s dressed and armed again.

“Slow down boy,” she says, when he reaches for her ass. “I’ve been waiting for a warrant all day. I gotta find Scotty.”

He juts his bottom lip out in a pout before he can catch himself.

“That doesn’t work on me,” she says in her mom voice.

There’s a distinct rush of blood to his head.

She starts to walk past him, heading for the door, but stops to rub her hand across his groin. He closes his eyes and revels, for a second, in the feel of her grip.

“Later.”

***

His breath is ragged.

He leans his head back against the wall.

His right hand’s still shoved in his pants, growing increasingly sticky by the moment.

On the ground, somewhere, is the warrant for the Ragetti case.

Scotty knows Kat will start looking for him soon and that he should really clean himself up. But the thought of her teeth grazing her bottom lip while Bell pounded into her from behind has him stroking his cock back to life.

But he has a little time before she finds him.

 

He juts his bottom lip out in a pout before he can catch himself.

“That doesn’t work on me,” she says in her mom voice.

There’s a distinct rush of blood to his head.

She starts to walk past him, heading for the door, but stops to rub her hand across his groin. He closes his eyes and revels, for a second, in the feel of her grip.

“Later.”

***

His breath is ragged.

He leans his head back against the wall.

His right hand’s still shoved in his pants, growing increasingly sticky by the moment.

On the ground, somewhere, is the warrant for the Ragetti case.

Scotty knows Kat will start looking for him soon and that he should really clean himself up. But the thought of her teeth grazing her bottom lip while Bell pounded into her from behind has him stroking his cock back to life.

But he has a little time before she finds him.

 


End file.
